On the frozen Lake
by Goldfishmind
Summary: What if the Team had a crime scene on a frozen lake and Tony showes Tim some moves Ziva had taught him? What will be the consequenses?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Tony rolled over in his small bed. His phone rang and he was annoyed by it. He finally was getting some sleep after a few nights on protection detail.

Tony streched his arm and grabbed his phone, "DiNozzo," he muttered.

"Gear up DiNozzo, we have a case." Gibbs gruff voice said.

Tony ended the call and moaned. Why do those criminals never wait until it was actually light outside? Tony rolled over to his side, and forgot how small his bed was. Tony moaned again, this time from the floor. I really should get a bigger bed. He thought by himself.

* * *

Tony stumbled into the squadroom, his hair sticking up to all sides and his eyes practically closed. No one was yet in the room, so he plopped in his chair and layed his head on his desk.

He woke up when he heard the sound of something being placed on his desk.

He looked up and saw Gibbs walking to his desk. "Morning DiNozzo," he said.

Tony looked at his desk and saw a large cup of coffee and a several sugarpackets next to it. "Thanks," he mumbled and popped the lid of the coffee cup and ripped the first sugarpacket open. He threw the contents of the packet in the cup and opened the next packet. After he had thrown the contents of all packets in his coffee, he took a long sip and let out a sigh. Ah, energy. He needed that today.

The elevator doors opened and Ziva and Tim walked in, looking awake. Tony sighed again, they'd had the lucky round of the protection detail, they had had a full night sleep.

Everyone grabbed their bags and went to the van, and to the crime scene.

Once they arrived at the crime scene, Tony was hyperactive; he was talking the Team's ears off about some movie he had watched days ago. He was lucky that he was sitting in the back of the van, so no one could slap him.

They got out of the van and the first thing Gibbs did was slap Tony. Ziva followed and McGee just looked pissed and more tired than an hour before in the squadroom.

The team grabbed their crime scene stuff and walked to the police officers at the side of the road..

"What do you got?" Gibbs asked to an officer.

"Local kids found a body in the lake while playing. We noticed the Naval uniform and called you guys." The officer pointed to some kids a few meters away, who were huddled together and obviously still in a shock from seeing a dead body.

Gibbs nodded and told Ziva she had to talk to the kids. Tony and Tim followed Gibbs to the lake. They passed the yellow line and walked onto the deep frozen lake. Somewhere in the middle of the lake were pawns, marking the scene.

Tim started to make photos and Gibbs walked back to the road, where the medical examiners' van had just arrived. "You know, I also saw that movie were Jackie Chan played in, it is called 'Shanghai Noon', come on, you must know this one! It is an awesome movie, where Jackie, who playes Chon Wang, has to rescue..."

"Shut up, DiNozzo!" McGee just said, how irritating could DiNozzo be? Oh thank God, Gibbs was coming back, with Ducky, Palmer and a few guys who carried a drill.

The guys with the drill made a hole in the thick ice and pulled the dead body out. After their job was done, they walked back to their car and drove away without saying a word.

Ducky and Palmer dropped their medical bags and started doing the post-mortem examination. Ducky mumbled some things to Palmer, who just nodded and murmured something back.

"You got a TOD, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, a while ago, my guess three weeks ago."

"How do you know that?" Tim asked.

"He was in the lake before it started to freeze. Otherwise, there would be a hole in the ice somethere." Ducky answered.

"Oh." Tim was ready making photos and walked back to the van to store the camera away. Tony followed him..

"You know, in Shanghai Noon, Jackie Chan played with Owen Wilson, who is also a great actor and..." "Tony! Just shup up! I am not interested in this movie, OK?" Tim said out loud, apperently so loud that Gibbs looked up.

"Oh, you would have loved the fighting scenes! Ziva had taught me some of the fighting moves!" Tony grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him closer.

"Look, Chon Wang grabbed the arm of his assailant, and put his leg behind the knee of the attacker," Tony did what he told Tim, "and the he pulled the guy to the left, over his hip, and threw his attacker away." Tim hadn't expected Tony to literraly replay the scene and was too stunned to stop Tony from replaying the scene. Tim was swung over Tony's hip and Tony was about to release Tim's arm, to drop Tim to the ground, when Tony slipped on the ice and fell. He automaticly released Tim's arm and heard a loud smashingsound on ice as he hit the ice himself.

* * *

_**Hi! **_

_**This is actually a one-shot, but I tried to make it a bit longer because the idea is pretty good (according to me )**_

_**Thank you CALLEN37 for beta reading this story for me!**_

_**As told in the story, Shanghai Noon is a movie played by Jackie Chan (I love his fighting scenes), everything that is told in the story is from Wikipedia. But the moves that Tony does, is not really in the movie, I just made it up after having judo lessons at school. **_

_**~Goldfishmind**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am no medic, I don't know a lot about injuries, especially major injuries. I've read a lot of fanfictions, and I checked the internet. I hope this comes a bit close to the reality. Sorry if it doesn't. I've tried my best._**

**_CALLEN37 has beta-read this story, thank you!_**

**_~Goldfishmind_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tony slipped on the ice and fell. He automatically released Tim's arm and heard a loud smashing sound on ice as he hit the ice himself.

Tony had to lauch, wow; it had been a long time ago since he last fell on ice! He tried to climb to his feet, but slipped again. His second attempt did work. He looked around and saw Gibbs looking annoyed. Ducky and Palmer were stunned. Then he saw his partner.

"Hey, Tim," Tim lay still on the ice. "Wow that was fun Tim! How long has it been since you slipped on ice?" all he got as an answer was a soft moan. Tony got up and took a better look at Tim. "Hey, the camera is still alive! Well done Timmy," he said, laughing. What he didn't notice was Tim's shallow breathing.

"Tony!" he heard from the other side of the lake. Tony got up and went to Ziva, who walked to Tony. "What happened?" She asked, with a little bit of worry in her voice. "We danced Ziva, and Tim is tired from it." Tony looked back to were Tim lay, he had not moved since he had fallen.

Maybe something was wrong…

* * *

Tim felt nothing. He had fallen on the ice, and didn't knew how he ended up, laying flat on the ice. Actually, he couldn't think, or realise something. Everything was spinning around and he couldn't control his breathing. He could hear a voice talking to him, but he didn't know what was said, or who it was. He just lay there, trying to get control back.

* * *

Gibbs heard a thwack, and looked up. He saw Tony and Tim, both lying on their backs. What did those idiots do this time? Tony got up and talked to Tim, who didn't move yet; Idiots.

He turned back to the body and noticed a wound the guy had behind his ear. "What is this Duck?" Ducky moved to see the wound and inspected it. A few minutes later Ducky came with an answer "I think it is made by some kind of knife, I think it's a small knife." Gibbs looked back to Tony, who was talking to Ziva. Tim was stil on the ice. In the same position as how he had fallen…

"Tim? Are you okay?" Tony asked from a few meters away, he walked closer to Tim and saw that Tim's eyes were partly closed and his mouth was a bit opened. "Tim?" he knelt beside Tim's head and heard the shallow, fast breathing.

"Tim!" when he didn't get an answer, he yelled: "GIBBS! DUCKY! Who immediately jumped up from their position next to the dead body and made their way to Tim. They couldn't run, because of the ice. Ducky knelt beside Tim, and started checking his pulse, breathing and he shone a penlight in Tim's eyes.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"He fell; I think his head hit the ice." Palmer had already grabbed his cell phone and started to call an ambulance.

"His pupils are non-responsive and he doesn't react to pain. This is bad Jethro; he should go to a hospital as fast as possible."

The waiting was the worst...

* * *

A few minutes later, the ambulance came, and the ambulance staff brought Tim to the ambulance, and drove away, to the hospital.

The Team stayed at the scene.

Then Gibbs turned to Tony. "How did this happen?" he barked.

Tony felt like a small chick against the enormous eagle. Ducky stepped between the two Agents. "Jethro, we have a murder to solve, don't make a second murder on the same scene. I will go to the hospital to try and get information on our Timothy." He said before stepping into the ME van. Gibbs looked deadly at Tony, and also stepped into the van. Tony got back into his seat in the back of the van. He didn't want to see Gibbs' angry glares.

Ziva, Gibbs and Tony drove back to NCIS headquartes, Palmer and Ducky first drove to Bethesda, and Palmer also drove back to NCIS. He had to start the autopsy. The normal work went on, no matter what happened. The rest of the Team also started to do their usual work.

Tony avoided Gibbs; he really didn't want to hear a speech about 'playing' on ice, and above that, during work hours. Tony started to pull up the sevice record of their dead guy, named Noah Duran.

"Talk to me," Gibbs said while entering the squad room. Ziva started. 'Noah Duran, 35, Single , no kids, born and raised in Florida. Moved to DC after college, joined the Navy right after." Tony took over. "Worked 14 years in the Navy; . He has nothing suspicious on his record, no known enemies according to his CO."

"Someone must have hated him; he was shot three times, before dumped in a lake."

"Working on it, Boss." Tony said before walking back to his desk, and started typing. He almost felt Gibbs' eyes stare a hole in him. The man was obviously pissed and ready to kill him, which was logical. Tony was happy when Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"…"

"What does that mean, Duck?"

"…"

Gibbs closed his phone and when Tony looked up; he saw that Gibbs was trying to hold himself in. Gibbs grabbed his coat and marched to the elevator.

"What happened, Tony? I've never seen him this furious. Something even worse must have happened to McGee." Ziva said. Tony didn't look up; he felt the tears almost drop.

His little brother….

* * *

**_BTW, I am sorry if your name matches a name from my story. I just pick names from sites, or books. I look what names are common, and use them. _**

**_Virtual hugs to CALLEN37, my beta._**

**_~Goldfishmind_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs arrived at the hospital, hurriedly parked his car at a random parking place and jogged into Bethesda. He came into the waiting room, and saw Ducky.

"Any news?"

Ducky shook his head a bit. "They let me know that he is hurt badly. As I already told you, head injuries are very serious. He has a hematoma, which is a localized mass of blood in tissue. That is a swelling in the brain, and it can cause a lot of problems. He needs to be in surgery, to stop the bleeding. What happens after that, is only to be hoped"

Gibbs was devastated. He knew about head injuries, he had seen so many crime scenes with dead people who had a bleeding in his brain. But Tim, why did these things come so close, and when you least expect it? How did Tim fall? And what were they doing? There must have been a better reason than that he 'just' walked. Tony was also on the ground, so he had to have had something to do with it.

"Is he in surgery now?"

"Yes, they needed to operate as fast as possible, before more damage could happen." Gibbs sighed. Waiting... He hated it. His phone rang.

"Gibbs." He said gruffly.

"Hey Gibbs, I don't know what made you so angry, but I have a match! The bullets Palmer gave me are from a Glock 22… And I know whose it is! It is from Ted Martin, he is a retired FBI Agent." Abby said happily. "Did we ever have a case this easy?" she added.

"I don't know. Send Ziva and Tony to bring Ted Martin to interrogation."

"Sir yes Sir!"

Gibbs hung up and looked at Ducky. "We've a suspect."

Ducky and Gibbs waited for hours.

Hours of not knowing what was going on.

Gibbs had received a call from Ziva, telling him that they had Ted Martin in custody. Not long after that, a doctor dressed in a white coat walked to them. "Are you Doctor Mallard and Mr. Gibbs?" they nodded. "You are down as Mr. McGee's medical proxy. Mr. McGee has suffered a hematoma. We managed to stop the bleeding and the swelling is slowly going down. We wanted him to wake up, but he is in a coma. We don't know when he is going to wake up." The doctor said. "I am sorry."

The doctor turned around and wanted to walk back, but Gibbs stopped him. 'Can we at least see him?"

"Oh, yes, we'll settle him into a private room, and then you can see him. I will let a nurse tell you when he is settled." Gibbs released the shoulder of the doctor, who then walked back to his office. Then Gibbs turned to Ducky. "A coma; Just from a fall?"

Ducky looked defeated. "He hit his head. This is one of the results that can happen."

"Just tell me it won't be as bad as my coma a few years ago." Gibbs wanted reassurance that his young Agents wouldn't lose all his memories.

"I can't, Jethro."

* * *

Ted Martin was sitting in the interrogation room. He knew these kinds of rooms; he had been a Special Agent for years.

Usually he sat on the other side of the table. But not this time, and what was it about? No one told him why he was put in here. Not like he'd never done that to his suspects when he was still part of the FBI. He knew the rules, and the ways to interrogate someone. He sure as hell wouldn't fall for some easy tricks.

He hated the rule that an agency was allowed to hold someone for 48 hours before charging them. He actually liked that rule when he was younger. Now, it sucked. How long had he been in here...? Hours?

He looked at the camera, and saw a red light. Then he looked at the mirror and stared at himself. Since when did he have grey hairs?

Martin was just about to count the grey hairs when the door flew open. A guy with more grey hairs stepped in and threw a folder on the table.

"Agent Gibbs." The guy said gruffly introducing himself.

"Ex-Agent Martin." He answered.

Agent Gibbs pulled some photos out of the folder and laid them out on the table. "A guy named Noah Duran has been shot to death."

Martin looked at the photo.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

"How?"

"I met him once when I was working on a case. I remember his face. Not his name."

"Is your gun in your house?"

"What gun?"

"The gun you used when you still were an Agent."

"I don't have that gun anymore; it was stolen a few weeks before I retired."

"So we won't find it when we search your house?"

Martin swallowed. "No, you won't."

These amateur NCIS Agents didn't know how to search a house.

"Why are you lying?"

Damn, how did he see that? He is the master of lying.

"I haven't lied to you." Martin said.

"Then why did we find your gun at your house?"

_ about an hour before.  
_Gibbs entered the private room at Bethesda. The hospital bed was way too big for the tiny-looking Timothy McGee. He was pale and everywhere were tubes and and IV was attached to several canulars in his right arm. The doctor had told Gibbs and Ducky that Tim's brain was still functioning, and he was breathing on his own, which was a relief for Ducky and Gibbs. That meant there was a chance Tim could come back. But they still didn't know how badly his brain was damaged, and what effects the brain swelling would have on him…

**_Dear FBI, don't arrest me for making an fictional character a part of your Agency, and making him a bad guy (well, it's still not sure if he did it… you'll know in the future chapters… _**

**_Ha-ha, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I love them._**

**_And I won't be able to update tomorrow, I am really busy. _**

**_Also virtual hugs to CALLEN37_**

**_~Goldfishmind_**


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't updated this week, but I wasn't really able to write. I hope you understand, school, homework, no inspiration etc. writers will know ;).  
Anyways, here is a new chapter. I don't think this is really what you expect, and this sorry might get longer than I thought…  
Thanks to CALLEN37 for correcting my spelling and grammar mistakes.  
Also thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! I love them!

Enjoy the chapter!  
~Goldfishmind

* * *

Chapter 4

_Where was he? How did he get here, what happened? Where was his Team? Why was he in a completely white space?  
These questions were flying through his head. Then another, the most important one popped up: how am I getting back?_

The memories slowly came back. What happened? – He hit his head on the ice. But how did he do that? He hadn't fallen on ice since he was a kid, he didn't usually play on the ice.  
Wait, it was coming back. Then he remembered. That damned Tony. So he fell because of his teammate. But why was he in this place?  
Where was his Team? – No idea, just not here.  
The rest off the questions he couldn't answer.

Gibbs walked out of the interrogation room.

Another busted dirty cop. Well, ex-cop. Why did these people always try to lie? He had laughed inside when he'd heard how the man tried to tell him he 'lost' his agency weapon, Martin didn't know that they already knew most of the details, Ted Martin never stood a chance, well, he'd never should've killed that person. And even if he had never killed Noah Duran, he still lied about a weapon; he had a weapon in his house that wasn't registered to him anymore. He wouldn't get away unpunished.

He walked back to the squad room.

"Tell me you have the evidence to be sure Ted Martin is the killer, and close this case." He said, and waited for an answer.

"He doesn't have an alibi, but I wasn't able to find a motive to kill Noah Duran." Ziva said.

Gibbs turned to Tony's desk, "DiNozzo," Gibbs saw that Tony's desk was empty. "Where is he?" Ziva raised her shoulder.

"I don't know, getting coffee?" Gibbs sighted, as the elevator doors opened, and Tony practically ran to his desk.

"I've found something, Boss!" Tony yelled while he threw his bag behind his desk. "I went to Noah Duran's apartment, and I found makeup in his bathroom. He either likes to dress up, or he had a girlfriend, and Abby found pictures of a beautiful woman on his phone, do you see!"

Ziva looked at Tony. "You always say the girlfriend is the killer. What makes you think she has something to do with this murder?"  
"Simple, Martin didn't mention a girlfriend, he didn't confess. He could be covering for her"  
Gibbs looked at his watch, "It's late. Go home; tomorrow, in at eight," he said, before grabbing his jacket and walking to the elevator.  
Ziva did the same, but Tony stayed at his desk.

"Hey," she said softly.

"What, Ziva?" he asked, also softly, but hinting to Ziva he wanted to be alone.

"You couldn't have known this would be the result of some stupid joke." Ziva sat down at the edge of Tony's desk, and listened to Tony, he needed someone who listened.

"Feels like it. I mean, he is angry at me for being a jerk, it's always like that."

"What do you exactly mean?"

Tony also grabbed his bag and jacket, and walked to the elevator. "I don't want to talk about it." He said, when the elevator doors opened, he stepped inside, and hit a button.

As he opened the doors to the small private hospital room; He saw the young man, his eyes closed, a white blanket coving his body until his waist, his skin almost as pale as the white sheets.  
"Oh, my God." He said, before sitting down on the plastic chair. "I am so sorry Tim."  
There was no response. Not that he thought he would get one..  
"You shouldn't suffer from me being a jackass. Why is it always the innocent ones that suffers?" he grabbed Tim's hand without the IV. He felt the coldness, and squeezed softly.  
"I am really sorry Tim." He bit his lip so he wouldn't burst into tears that were ready to spill.

"He can't hear you." A voice said from behind him.

He jerked up and looked who it was: a nurse stood in the doorway. "He is in a coma; I don't believe he can't hear you. Some people do believe, but I don't." When she saw the look on the man's face, she quickly added: "But that doesn't mean you can't try." She walked away, and Tony sat down next to Tim.

"Can't you hear me? You can hear me. You have to!" Tony gave a final squeeze at Tim's hand, and left.

_Meanwhile at NCIS HQ_

"We're not breaking in Dorneget!" Gibbs yelled at the Director, who was exhausted.

"Agent Gibbs," Vance raised his voice to get the attention of the man. "You need to understand, that it has been two days since the accident, if Agent McGee is in a coma for a long time, he needs to have a TAD. Dorneget is a good Agent, and will gladly help your team." Gibbs rolled his eyes, he didn't want another Probie, and he wanted Tim back.  
"If Agent McGee will remember everything, he still needs time to heal physically, and who knows how much of use of his body he might lose, and will never get back? He need will a lot of time to recover Agent Gibbs."  
"We can function perfectly with three agents." Gibbs said.  
_God help me, why is this man so stubborn?_ Vance thought..  
"And also, in a while, you will retire, and another agent will take your place. Why not already break in one in?"

Gibbs was trying to hold himself together.  
"I will assign Agent Dorneget to your team. Monday will be his first day at your team. So that means you have half a week to get used to the idea." Vance said; he wanted to go home as quickly as possible, and just get over with this. If Gibbs needed to break in another Probie, then so be it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Special Agent Dorneget sat at his desk, peeking over his shoulder to the working team.

He was put on the desk, next to the MCRT-team. Why wasn't he allowed to use McGee's desk?

It was way more comfortable and more useful with talking to the team, He was really sorry about McGee's situation, but he still didn't understand Gibbs' almost angry glares and Tony's silence. At least Ziva was a bit more social, she wasn't happy, but didn't turn her anger towards him.  
The silence in the lab was terrifying, and Ducky didn't tell every story that came to his mind.

Gibbs already had a busy schedule, his work days were twice at long as 'normal' people's; And now, he also went after work to the hospital. Tim's situation hadn't changed. He was still in a coma, but the docters had done a scan of his brain, and luckily, Tim wasn't brain-dead.

There was still some hope.

Tony walked into his apartement, sat down on his bed, and opened his laptop.

He stared sadly at his screensaver; it was a picture of Ziva, Tim and himself, they were at Ziva's birthday party. Tim and Tony had organised a picnic in the woods. Ziva was surprised when she was practically kidnapped and brought to the woods, were a camping place was; Tim had two tents, and made a campfire. Tony had brought DVD's and food, of course. It was a wonderful weekend, two days, one night, in the woods, watching DVD's, hiking, telling stories, and just staring at the beauty of nature, it had bored Tony, but Ziva loved it.

And now, the question was, if they'd be ever able to do it again, going camping, being carefree. One thing Tony knew for sure. Dorneget was never going to take Tim's place. Just like Ziva hadn't taken Kate's place.  
Dorneget was a probie, but Tony had never called him that. That name was for Tim only. Tim was his Probie and always would be.

Tony was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard the door opening.

He jumped up, and his hand shot to his side, to grab his gun, but found none. He had put his gun and badge in his locker. Crap. He heard the slow footsteps coming closer to his bedroom. Tony stood behind the door, if the creep would open his bedroom door; he was going to attack him. Tony was silent, and heard Ziva in his mind: 'Stop breathing'. He stopped breathing, and the door opened.

Tony jumped onto the person who was entering the room; but was immediately kicked in to stomach; "Oh God, I'm sorry Tony!" he heard Ziva yell.

Luckily, the kick wasn't too hard; He stood up, looking in the eyes of a shocked Israeli. "Never mind, at least your defences are good."

Ziva looked worriedly at Tony, "are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I am fine. Why are you here?" Ziva's eyes started to water. Tony could see it.

"what happened?" Ziva took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Gibbs called, from the hospital." Tony just looked at her.

"Tim's heart had stopped, they were able to bring him back, but if he has heart failures..." Ziva wasn't able to hold herself. Tears started to stream freely over her cheeks.

Tony pulled her into a tight hug, Ziva buried her head in his neck, and he layed his head on top of hers.

"What if he dies Tony?"

There it was. The sentence no one had said out loud, but everyone had thought it. Tony just hugged her even tighter; he felt a wet spot that started to form on his shirt.  
Probie just couldn't die.

If he'd died, it would beTony's fault. He wouldn't ever be able to tell him what a good friend he actually was. What a good agent he was. And that he loved him, not like he loved this girl, but like a friend.

No. Tim would not die.

"He won't," Tony whispered.

He felt Ziva's body shake. He untangled himself from Ziva, and looked at her. Her eyes were puffy and red, she looked ready to drop from exhaustion. Just like everyone else. Tony brought her to his bed, just like months ago. Layed her down, and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Gibbs waited.

He had called his Team, and tried to call Tony, but Tony didn't answer his phone. The nurse came to him, telling him that he could return to Tim's room. He was stable again. When he walked into the room, there was the pale figure in the bed; Even paler than before.

Everything had happened in a blur.

He had been sitting in the room, when suddenly one of the machines started beeping, then another one joined. Then a nurse ran into the room, and left, a doctor came in the room, and then another nurse told him to wait in the waiting room.

He heard yelling: "Get the crash cart!"

What had gone wrong?

How did Tim develop heart failure?

Why was all this happening in the first place?

Why?

And now he was back in the hated room; the room where his Agent had almost died.

The nurse had come to him, saying they didn't know why Tim's heart had stopped, but he could be suffering from heart failures'.  
Oh hell no.

Tim would not die.

This young man was strong enough to survive this, not like heart failures aren't deadly, sure they were. Just the fact that this man had passed the NCIS physical tests, and he had one a few months ago, Tim had passed with flying colours.

He couldn't develop heart failures in such a short time! There had to be another reason. And he would find out.

**A/N:**

**Wow, it sure has been a long time since I've updated this story. I was busy with school, but I passed all my tests (in a way I survived, and I did not fail them.)**

**So, this was chapter 5 already, and I want to tell you, this was originally a one short, a long one and I was planning to make this chapter, and another one, and done. Then my fantasy started to boil and this is the start of a longer story, something that will conclude the entire team. **

**I just hope you guys liked this chapter, and review (any help to make my imagination focus on this story maybe?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next two days were also a blur.

He hadn't left the hospital for any other reason than showering and redressing, coffee, and some sleep. Gibbs was in the hospital when his phone started to ring.

"Yeah Gibbs," he said, while he stared at his Agent. "We'll be there," he said before hanging up. He hit his speed dial. "DiNozzo, we got a crime scene," he gave the address, put his jacket on, gave Tim's soft cheek a stroke, and left.

He walked onto the crime scene, with his usual coffee, and calmness.

"What have we got?" he asked the police officer, who was in charge.

"Neighbors complained about a smell, we searched the house, and found him in his garden; we found that the house belongs to a Joseph Morgan, his photo matches the victims." the police officer said, while standing in front of the house. "We have the neigbours in their own house, keeping them away from the press."

Gibbs nodded, "we'll take it from here," Gibbs said. He turned around, and faced Tony, "You talk to the neighbors., Ziva; Take photos."

"And me, Sir?" Gibbs looked annoyed at the last agent. "What did I tell you about calling me 'Sir'?"

"Oh, I am sorry Sir!"

Gibbs turned back, "You are coming with me, Dorneget." He said, whilst wondering why he had Dorneget on his team, and why he had taken him to the crime scene.

It had taken years before McGee was over his probie 'acts', like calling him 'Sir' and apologising at every move. Gibbs didn't want to spend years breaking in a new probie. He practically hated probies, they slowed the team down, they were too nervous; That could bring the rest of the team danger' McGee was different.

Gibbs had seen the determinination the young man had, and still has. The kid wanted nothing more than to become a field agent. Tim had earned it. Dorneget was just temporary.

Gibbs opened the door and walked to the garden, Ziva following him with the camera. Dorneget followed the two of them. When Gibbs stepped inside, his skin crawled: A man in a Navy uniform was strapped to the bed; the straps drawing blood from the poor were also several cuts on his body. The ripped open shirt showed a chest full of bloody cuts. There were several bugs on the body. Gibbs was sure some of them were maggots.

Thank God Tim wasn't here.

Gibbs turned around, just in time to see Dorneget running away, probably to find a bag to spill his stomach contents in. "Hello Agent-" Gibbs heard Ducky say.

"And goodbye Agent Dorneget," he heard Palmer.

Dorneget was probably already outside, spilling his guts. Yeah, that comes with probies.

"Hello Jethro... Oh my, poor lad." Ducky said upon sighting the body.

"Hi Duck," Gibbs answered, while trying to find any clues hidden in the room. "Hmm, looking at the size of the maggots, I'd say this poor lad has been dead for-. Mr. Palmer?" "Uhh, the larves are about 10 centimetres long; they grow with 2 centimetres a day. So five days."

"That is correct."

"So this guy has been dead for five days, and they complain about the smell just now?" Gibbs knelt down to search under the leaves of some of the plants in the garden. "I am afraid I cannot help you solve that question; that is for you to find out Jethro."Ducky said. "Although Jethro, I can tell you that this poor lad suffered a lot before his death."

Gibbs looked up.

"the cuts were made before his death, and I see some electrical burns on his abdomen. Whoever did this, must have hated this guy. A real sadist that I can tell you, Mr Palmer, I think we are done here. Let's bring this man to his one,last place to be." Palmer started to wrap the body in plastic, and put him in the bodybag. Ducky turned to Gibbs. "How was Timothy this morning, Jethro?" "The same. No heart failures. The doctors finally came with results of the blood tests; they found cocaine in his blood." Ducky's eyebrows frowned, Palmer stopped his activity and Ziva turned around; stopping taking photos, "cocaine? How did that end up in his blood?"

"I wish I knew, and I will find out. We're going to need a warrant for the video recording in the hospital."

"But who would want to drug someone who does not notice it himself?" Ziva asked.

"Someone who wanted to make the ones who do notice it suffer." Gibbs said gruffly. "...Us!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_"But who would want to drug someone who does not notice it himself?" Ziva asked._

_"Someone who wanted to make the ones who do notice it suffer." Gibbs said gruffly. "...Us!"_

* * *

Gibbs entered the small, white and sterilized room. He saw the familiar person in the bed, walked to him, and took his usual spot next to Tim's bed.

"Hey," he said, whilst softly touching Tim's hand.

The next part of the one-sided conversation was silent. _'We're going to find out who drugged you. I promise.'_

"Just hang on Tim; you're going to make it." Gibbs sat there a few minutes, then he went back to NCIS, they still had a murder to solve.

"What do you got?" Gibbs asked as he barged into the squad room.

"Ducky identified the man as Joseph Morgan; he was the owner of the house. He is a naval accountant, and I have not even found a parking or speeding ticket. He is totally clean." Ziva answered.

"I haven't found anything distinctive in his bank statements." Dorneget peeked around the corner of the cubicle wall. Maybe he didn't want to be on Gibbs' team that badly, he thought to himself.  
Gibbs looked like he was going to slap someone.

"Is this all you got? Nothing!" He said, in a suspiciously soft tone.

"We will find something." Ziva said.

Gibbs looked at her, and then turned to walk to the lab, hopefully did she find something.

Gibbs walked into the lab and was greeted by loud music. He was happy Abby had a bit of her old self back, after Tim's accident, but at the same time, he was annoyed by the music; how could someone listen to this crap?  
"Abby? Abbs!" Abby was turned to the monitors, and typing away on her keyboard. "ABBY!"

Abby turned around, "Oh hey Gibbs," she said.

"Have you found something?"

"Well, no fingerprints on the body, also no DNA. I have found out that the cuts were made by a kitchen knife. I don't have a perfect match yet." Gibbs turned to leave, when Abby dragged him back.

"Gibbs…" She started with her puppy eyes. "Do you know anything about Timmy?"

"Not yet Abbs, we need a warrant. We'll have it tomorrow," he said. After giving a soft kiss to her forehead, he left.

Gibbs came back into the squad room, and saw Tony's eyes lighten up. He must have found something.

"What have you got DiNozzo?" Tony jumped up and walked to the plasma screen. He clicked on the clicker, and the bank account of Joseph Morgan was pulled up.

"I thought it was a normal bank account and it is; But I have found this," he clicked again, and the picture zoomed in on one frame

"Joseph Morgan rented a warehouse, for a month. The lease ends next week. So I guess everything in the warehouse was brought somewhere else"

"You got a…"

"Warrant? Yes I do." DiNozzo grinned.

"Well done DiNozzo. Let's go." Gibbs ordered.

They all grabbed their gear. Dorneget stayed at his desk, his eyes widened at how fast Ziva and Tony had all their stuff together.

"Hey! Agent Dorneget! Are you coming too?" If possible, Dornegets' eyes widened even more.

"Me?!"

_'Why am I even asking him?' _Gibbs thought by himself. "Yes, you!"

Dorneget scrambled his stuff together and hurried to get into the elevator before the doors closed.

**A/N: I know this is a short one. I wanted the next chapter to be the one 'at the warehouse', so I guess you can wait for a fighting scene (spoiler, spoiler…). I hope you liked it, even though there wasn't a lot of exciting stuff in it. Just some preparing for the next chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
Two young boys were running around with their water pistols. They were obviously searching for other boys, playing a game on the industrial terrain. The group of boys were running around warehouses, factories and wholesalers.  
The two boys were just hiding behind a tree when they saw a black Sedan coming to a halt with screeching tires leaving black stripes on the asphalt. Four doors flew open, and four people exited the car; their right hands going to the side of the belt, grabbing and loading the Sig Sauer's, all four at the same time.  
"Cool!" Was the whispering noise that came from one of the boys.  
"Oh my God!" Was the whisper of the other boy.  
The grey haired man pointed two fingers at the female agent, and the Italian male. They ran to the side of the warehouse and disappeared behind the walls.  
The young agent and the grey-haired man went to the door in the front.  
The two people standing in front of the warehouse waited a few moments until the grey-haired man kicked in the door, and went inside. The younger agents followed.  
The two young boys looked at each other. "Shall we look inside? What they are doing?"  
"No! They are obviously policemen. We mustn't follow!"  
"Why not? It'd be awesome! Then we will help them catch the bad guys!"  
"Or they will see us as the target," the youngest one said frightened.  
"Good point." The older one said, falling down on his butt, waiting for the gunshots to be heard.

* * *

Gibbs was the first one to enter the warehouse.  
Dorneget followed him, giving backup. The windows were dusty, and didn't let a lot of light through, it made the warehouse dark, dusty and old. Gibbs and Dorneget followed.  
Gibbs noticed the sudden movement behind him, and turned around to see Dorneget aim his gun into the dark.  
"Drop your weapon!" Dorneget screamed.  
A flashlight was turned on, the beam of light shone right into Gibbs's face, turning him blind. Gibbs heard a gunshot from close by, followed by another, this one from a further afield; Followed by a terrible and unfortunately well-known pain in his upper arm.

"I'd say you lower yours, unless you want your old friend to be covered by holes of course." A voice from the dark said.

* * *

Tony and Ziva ran to the back of the warehouse, they stationed themselves at the rear entrance.  
"In position, Boss." Tony said into the microphone, which was hidden in the bracelet on his left wrist. "Go," was the short answer from his Boss.  
Tony kicked in the door and together with Ziva, and they went inside. They finished checking the backrooms of the warehouse, where the lockers were and the small office, when they heard a shot, followed by another. Tony looked for a brief moment at Ziva, and then following where the sound came from. Ziva and Tony entered the main room of the warehouse. It was dark and dusty. They drew their guns and walked slowly further into the room.  
"Oh hello,, DiNozzo and David, if I am not mistaken." Someone said. Suddenly all the lights in the warehouse flipped on, now, they could see who talked to them: it was a man in his sixties.  
"I suggest you all put those guns down. Then we can talk, and then I can explain why Joseph Morgan is dead, and why your sweet young agent Tim is about to die."

**A/N: I know it is a little aggressive behavior, they have a warrant! But Gibbs wants to handle the case fast so he can start searching the guy who drugged Tim.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I suggest you all put those guns down. Then we can talk, and then I can explain why Joseph Morgan is dead, and why your sweet young agent Tim is about to die."

Ziva and Tony blinked a few times as their eyes adjusted to the sudden amount of light. "I repeat, put your weapons down," the man said again.

When Ziva and Tony did not do as they were told, the man gave a signal with his hand and three people in black clothing and automatic weapons entered in the light. Ziva and Tony seemed to realise they were outnumbered, and lowered their weapons to the ground. "Well done, now kick them away," they did as instructed and were grabbed from behind, the people behind them pulled out some rope. A few moments later, tied to chairs with the rope, and with their own handcuffs. When the 'peace' was back the man opposide them sat down on a chair, he started talking.

"I wanted some attention from you Gibbs, I wanted you to realise I excited. Then I found out, that the naval accountant Joseph Morgan I killed still wasn't found. He was still in his house, while he was stinking like hell, or should I say; like death." He said, grinning about his own joke. All he got as response was an unimpressed stare from Gibbs.

"Why would you want me to know of your existence? I can't say I am impressed, it was not exactly an impressive or original death Joseph Morgan died. I don't even know your name."

"Ah, yes, where are my manners? My name is Christopher Moore."

"Hah! Manners, I see them, joining your buddies in the same room, all tied to their chairs of course-" Tony started with his sarcastic remark, which was stopped by a smack across his face. Moore seemed to ignore Tony and continued his story: "I did not care how Morgan died, I just needed him, to reach you, Gibbs. I needed someone from the Navy, so you would insvestigate."

"There are other Teams you know." Gibbs growled. "Yes, I know, that is why I reseached weather you investigated this case or not. If you had not, I'd kill someone else, on a different way." Moore waved his remark away.

"So, even after half a week, Morgan wasn't found, and you still didn't know about me so I followed you. I watched you visit your agent every day." He laughed. "So I decided the best way to find you, was to hurt him. Well, I couldn't hurt him, a gunshot would not hurt, nor would poison, and that would be harder to get than what Morgan had already stored here; cocaine." Gibbs loved the fact that this maniac was just telling him his entire plan, but how were they going to escape while there were at least four armed man around them?

"I went to the hospital and talked to your guy a little, before, you know what happened then." "You have my attention now. What do you want?" Gibbs looked around for an escape plan, when he noticed Dorneget, shaking. There were stairs, 20 yards away.

"I want to kill you, slowly. And I will." Moore turned to Tony. "Do you remember some terrorist, who also targeted this Team?" Tony stared blankly.

Moore turned to Ziva: "Do you remember Ari? I will tear this Team, where he failed, I will succeed." He whispered in her ear.

"Why is McGee about to die?" Dorneget suddenly spoke up, trying to change the subject before something even more bad happened. "Oh yes, I forgot. I will leave this warehouse, and I will visit Timmy again. With another, a little stronger dose than last time." Moore smirked. "And I don't think I have something else to say. See you again, next time." Moore said, before turning around to leave.

"Oh, guys? Do just as we had planned." Then he left, leaving the Team with some smirking men, who had dumped their guns and pulled out some kitchen knives. The first guy turned to Dorneget, the second to Gibbs and the last one to Tony.

* * *

A/N: ah, hi again. I promise I will not forget to take notes when I start a story, like I did this time. I have been on vacation ( a few weeks ago) and thought: 'It won't be a long story, I won't forget.' Wrong. I did forget what I wanted, and couldn't figure out why Tim was drugged. Well, I remembered (after four weeks of non-stop thinking, going into a NCIS-depressive state what only could be helped by chocolate, sleep and coffee.) Now, I know what I want to do with this, and I will try to finish it in a few weeks.

Thanks for the waiting, the reviews and thanks to my beta CALLEN37

See you next time. wahaha


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I changed the rating for a reason.

**Chapter 10**

Moore said, before turning around to leave. "Oh, guys? Do just as we had planned." Then he left, leaving the Team with some smirking men, who had dumped their guns and pulled out some kitchen knives. The first guy turned to Dorneget, the second to Gibbs and the last one to Tony.

The guy who had turned his attention to Gibbs, gave him one blow to his shoulder. Normally, this wouldn't be that much of a problem, but when there is a bullethole in your shoulder, it hurts a little more.

Gibbs gave a low moan from pain, when he heard a scream next to him, followed by a thwack. He heard a yell, it was Ziva's voice..

The a moan in a voice Gibbs didn't know. Another yell from Ziva. Sounds of metal being dropped to the floor.

Another blow to his shoulder, another, another followed by a blow to his cheek. Followed by a blow to his shoulder. And yet, his thoughts weren't on the pain. They were on his Team, the people he cared about. Gibbs felt blood dripping from his mouth, and his shoulder felt horribly painful. God, they had to warn NCIS, or escape or Tim wouldn't survive. He had to warn Abby, Ducky, Leon.. He had two people protecting Tim, but was that enough for a cold-blooded killer?

Another blow, he couldn't keep this up. The sounds around him started to fade. The images started to fade, and the pain started to fade. Into darkness.

* * *

Ziva couldn't stand it, she had endured months of torture in Somalia. She could handle pain, if it was her own pain, not someone else's. She had to look how Gibbs got hit against his bloody shoulder, how Dorneget's chair was knocked backwards, and he lay struggling against his bonds on the floor, while the man bend over him, cutting his pants open, starting to cut his legs open.

Ziva saw how Tony tried to kick the man, who was trying to cut through his jacket and shirt. The man realised he couldn't cut through the bulletproof vest, and moved to Tony's side, were the vest didn't protect him. While he moved, the man came a little bit more within Tony's reach, and he got kicked, in his intimate place.

The man let out a moan, and Ziva yelled: "Come on Tony! Kick!" The man fell on his knees and got kicked in his stomach and fell backwards, dropping the knife on the ground. Tony smirked in triumph, until he saw Gibbs losing consciousness, and the pain on Dorneget's face..

A few moments later, the man stood up, his face full of anger, he grabbed the knife and moved to Tony's side, bending Tony's neck. He placed the knife on his neck and made a slicing move.

Ziva had yelled, screamed to the man, all in vain.

Ziva watched in horror as the man in black pressed a little harder, and sliced Tony's neck, slowly, and with ease.

* * *

A/N: A short one. I know. Just making a cliffhanger, I couldn't make it longer.

Thanks to CALLEN37 I'll write more soon. Also thanks for beta reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Ziva yelled.S__reaming to_ _the man, all in vain,_ _she watched in horror as the man in black pressed a little harder, and sliced Tony's neck, slowly, and with ease._

The man lifted the knife, there was a small trace of blood on Tony's neck, but the cut wasn't deep, just thin line.

He then placed the knife at the beginning of the cut and was about to slice again, when a loud voice called out, "FEDERAL AGENTS,DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

A small window broke and a small object was thrown in, it exploded and the flash blinded everyone for a few moments.  
When they regained their sight, they were surrounded by armed men who were pointing their weapons at the men in black.

Ziva read their vests: FBI, police and NCIS. 'Thank God!'

Two hours later, Ziva sat in the hospital. She sat in Tony and Gibbs' room. Tony had to stay overnight, just in case. Gibbs had to stay overnight also, and possibly longer. Tony was mumbling his displeasure about staying overnight after he had heard that Tim was still in a coma, and the security hadtobe warned by Ziva.  
Gibbs had been awake and moved to this room, but now he was sleeping againdue to the sedatives used in the surgery.

Dorneget had been sent home to rest, he had a few thin, shallow cuts in his legs, but other than that he was OK.  
Ziva was also fine. The man hadn't even touched her, beside tyingher to a chair.

After the agents had come in, the men who were torturing Dorneget and Tony, had dropped their weapons, raised hands in the air and got on their knees. The one who had been hitting Gibbs had moved to take out his gun, obviously not realizing he couldn't have escaped, and had been shot in the head, dead before he hit the ground. The agents had arrested the two men, and untied Ziva, Tony ,Dorneget and Gibbs.

They'd had an ambulance ready and sent Gibbs immediately to the hospital. Ziva had driven to the hospital at top speed, being five minutes earlier at the hospital than Gibbs, on a drive that took eight minutes.

She had ran up to Tim's room, checking his breathing and heartbeat, she had spoken to a nurse, who had taken some of Tim's blood for testing and Ziva had asked the guards ifanyone had entered the room. When they had said no, Ziva could finally breath normally. Then she had asked about Tony and Dorneget. After she heard they would be OK, and so would Gibbs, she could breath even better. Thank God.

She talked to the police, wondering how they knew they were in trouble. She smiled at the answer. They were so lucky.  
Now she was sitting in the room, listening to Tony.

"Z, why the hell are you still here? You should be out there, killing that maniac."

"Tony, we will, Just not now. Tim is OK, wellbesidesthe obvious. I am here so you have someone to talk to."

"I have Gibbs, here, next to me." Tony pointed to the bed next to his.

"Someone who talks back, and is not unaware of you talking to him or her."

"So I can never talk to Gibbs? He rarely talks back." Ziva stood up from her chair and walked to the door.

"I'm going to see Tim for a minute. Also, be prepared because Abby and Ducky can come in, any-" "TONY, GIBBS!"

"Abby,"

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Abby, calm down,"

"MY GIBBS? MY TONY? OH MY GOSH WH-"

"ABBY!" Abby suddenly stopped yelling and looked Ziva in the eyes.

"Ziva?"

"Abby, they are going to be OK, they are going to be fine."

"Abigail? Are you here?" Ducky said while entering the room.

"Ah, here you are my dear, I already heard you. Ziva, you said they are going to be fine?" Ducky put his hands on Abby's shoulders as she looked over Tony and Gibbs, he guided her to the nearest chair.

"Yes, Gibbs has been shot in his shoulder- again- but he'll be OK, the bullet hit nothing vital. They removed the bullet and stitched the wound. He's still out from the anesthesia."  
"So now that they are fine, how are you, Ziva, my dear?"

"They only tied me to a chair Ducky. I am fine."  
"Then my last question. How did you end up in this situation?"

* * *

A/N: no cliffhanger this time. I think we are getting near the end.  
Big thanks to CALLEN37, who said this: "after that cliff-hanger I may chase you round your country with a chocolate bar! just to get you to write another chapter."  
She just didn't see that I had already sent the next chapter...  
Anyways, I was thinking about this chapter, how I should've made it. That's why I didn't post for some days. Patience, something I don't have.

Also, Thanks for the response! I love them, and to who all said something like: "NO TONY!" - everything's fine ;)

But.. how were they found? any guesses?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"We found out that Joseph Morgan had rented a warehouse and the renting ended in a week, so we went to take a look, what he had stored there. We heard from the kidnapper Christopher Moore that he was a cocaïne dealer. According to his story, he stored his drugs in the warehouse. I will check out if Morgan had any other bank account, if not I will check his house for cash." Ziva informed Gibbs of the activities.

"Ziva, go home. Rest. Tomorrow Jethro will be awake, and Anthony will be out of the hospital."

"I will, just now I need to-" Ziva said

"You don't have anything to do now, Ziva. Another NCIS team is searching Moore's. The most important thing is already handled. Now, rest."

Ziva's eyes didn't meet Ducky's. "I will Ducky, thank you." She said softly before leaving the room, going home.

Ducky sat in the room, Abby had already gone home, Tony had fallen asleep, and Gibbs was still out.

After an hour Ducky decided to go to Timothy's room. When he entered, he felt cold inside. There was no change in his status. He was still hooked onto several big machines.

"Ah, Timothy. You really need to come back to us. We need you." He said, sitting down next to the bed, taking the cold hand in his. "Abby needs you,Ziva needs you, Anthony doesn't show it, but he feels terrible, you need to come back, tell him you forgive him." He felt a soft squeeze in his hand.

"Timothy?"

No response.

"Timothy, I told Ziva, tomorrow she is going to search, and try to trace the one who made you more ill than you already rest now, and tomorrow, you get better, try to. We need you."

* * *

_The next morning_

Gibbs sat upright in his bed, waiting for the nurse to clear him. Tony had already been cleared and had gone to NCIS to help Ziva. The only reason Gibbs was waiting was that Ducky had threatened to tape him to the bed, and leave him there for a few more days.  
Ducky had told Gibbs about the squeeze he had gotten from Timothy last night. "That is good, right?" was Gibbs response. Ducky knew that behind the pokerface, his friend was happy about the changes.  
The nurse came in, "Goodmorning Agent Gibbs, lets see hows you are doing today." She said, going to the left side of the bed, and stripping Gibbs of his shirt.

She started to remove the binding over his shoulder and inspected the wound. "You are good to go. The wound is closing and there is no infection." She said while going to the cart she had taken with her and started to tape Gibbs' shoulder again. "There are some papers to sign. And Agent Gibbs, no heavy lifting, your arm has to be in a sling, I believe you already had this before so you should know what you should and shouldn't do."

"I do."

"Good, then hopefully, not to see you again here."

"Bye." The nurse left the room and Gibbs looked at Ducky,

"can I see Tim?"

"Sure, let's get you out of this bed and in other clothes."

_Half an hour later_

Gibbs walked into the room, and noticed the curtains were still closed. "Are people in the hospital really that busy that they can't even open the curtains?" After he had opened the curtain, he looked at the IV and sighed. Why were they still needed? Why couldn't he just wake up and- Gibbs' thoughts ended immediately when he saw the green eyes again, it had been a while since he had seen them.

"Tim? Are you awake?" he asked, while coming closer to the bed.

He didn't get an answer.

Ducky entered the room and saw Tim's eyes open. "Jethro?" he said softly.

"Is he awake?"

"If he doesn't answer your question, no. This happens somethimes when a coma isn't too deep. The eyes close at night, and open when it's light."

"So, he can come out any moment?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky stayed silent and took the medical chart to read. "He is responsive, to almost everything. Jethro, he can wake up any moment."

* * *

A/N: still no medic, I did some research, what brought be to a very intresting world. Anyways, yay for Timmy! How will Tony handle it? Yeah, I will get to that at_ some point_.

also great thanks to CALLEN37 for beta reading, also check her stories, I like her story 'Traitor' it is so differently than any other story I have ever read.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I usually get really annoyed because I can't remember the names of the 'bad-guys'. So, Christopher Moore is the one who is still on the loose, who was the sadist, drugging Tim and ordering to torture Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Dorneget. Moore has three known guys working for him, and one of them is dead now (this last part is not really important, they do not have a big role…) Joseph Morgan was the man who was killed by Moore, to get Gibbs' attention.

A short one. Have been busy figuring out what is going to happen with Tim and Abby in season 11.

mental hug to CALLEN37 , because she keeps reading my stories, keeps reviewing them and helps me. Thank you.

**Chapter 13**

Despite of the doctors orders to take time off and rest, Gibbs was at NCIS. He had been to his house, to shower, shave and put on some more comforatble clothes. "Ziva, what do you have?" Ziva looked up when she heard Gibbs' voice.

"Gibbs! Shouldn't you be at home- Ah, never mind. OK, I didn't find any bank accounts, so I have been to his house and found a basement. In the basement was a stash of drugs and money. Quite a lot. He couldn just fly out to Mexico and live his live happily, he didn't need the Navy, at least, not for the money." "Ok, that is good. Do you know where Moore is?" "I did. Until the other team sent me back." "Why did they send you back?" Gibbs asked "They said I was still traumatised, and they'd catch him." She sighed.

Before Gibbs could ask his next question she continued. "I was in Morgan's basement, and Tony had just arrived to help bag everything, when we heard a noise upstairs. I first thought it was the other team, what was still searching upstairs, then I realised it was the front door I heard. I went to take a look and Moore was there. I got out of the basement to arrest him, when he saw me and ran. I wanted to chase him, when the other team did that for me. They told me I couldn't do it, and had to bag the evidence." "Then let the other team catch Moore. Help Abby with the evidence."

"I will, Gibbs."

"Oh, and Ziva? One question." Ziva raised an eyebrow. "How were we found? In the warehouse?" he asked.

Ziva smiled a bit, "Apparently there were two boys outside, playing a game when they saw us entering. They stayed to watch, when they heard one shot, and nothing happened, they called 911." She said before leaving to help Abby. Wow. We were lucky.

Tony was sitting next to the hospital bed. He was watching his probie's chest move up and down. The doctors had told him Tim was responsive to all stimulations and was breathing on his own. He could wake up any moment, and he sure as hell would be there when that happened.

Tony didn't know how much it could hurt to see his best friend like this. He had felt depressive when Kate had died, but the feeling of his probie coming close to death, was almost as bad. Tony had been so worried, for his probie and his conscience. What if Tim died before he had a chance to say he was so terribly sorry? Tony sqeezed Tim's hand and started murmuring his apologies.


End file.
